roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Alten
Personality A kind hearted individual who wants to help people. He doesn’t care nor mind breaking rules if it means helping others. This trait get him in trouble. Backstory Kevin was born in a family with a decent financial position. His father was a policeman with his mutation type quirk which made his muscles much stronger, meanwhile his mother was a scientist working at Atlas. His father was a passionate man about helping people and even though he wasn’t able to become a hero, he still became a policeman to fight crime and help people along the way. Kevin was very proud of his father and inherited his desire to protect that is how his desire to become a hero manifested. However he felt as if his quirk stagnant so he never knew what ability he had. The quirk doctor told that Kevin possess a quirk, it’s just that it haven’t been used yet. Kevin didn’t know what his ability was, but he felt that he was very good with hands and could comprehend materials very quickly. However he didn’t know if he was just naturally wise when it came to comprehending them or was it a part to his quirk. Everything became clear during his 13th birthday when during his birthday party few villains assaulted them and took him and two other kids hostage and demanded their parents for ransom money. Apparently one of his friends was from a rich family so that’s why they were targeted. The party took place in a dessert factory where kids went to see how various sweets, ice cream and chocolate was made. They were above a giant milkshake turbine on a platform when they were assaulted and taken hostage. It didn’t take long for the police and a hero to arrive but they needed to be carefull or else the kids would’ve died. There were 4 people in total. Each person guarded one kid while the last one pointed his gun at the police force. Kevin felt a huge guilt that such a thing happened at his birthday party and wanted to help out before his friends or even him got killed if some psychotic villain couldn’t control their urge to shoot. Thus he felt a great desire to have a quirk and help his friends. At that moment he had nothing better to do than to look at himself, to the surroundings and think. He didn’t want to act rashly and thus endangering his friends further. He didn’t like being tied up so that was his first concern. And when he thought about ways to make bindings more loose, he noticed that he started mentally analysing ropes properties. He was very surprised by such a rapid development in his material analysis abilities but it seemed that this power spike didn’t stop there, he felt as if he had the power to change ropes properties, however he didn’t know how to replicate them. And that’s when he noticed that ground beneath him was a steel plate so he analysed steel platforms properties too. Thus he did a slight test and noticed that he hardened a rope to make it resemble steel more, but only on a side where it couldn’t be seen. And that’s when a spark of inspiration came to Kevin. He quickly realised how his quirk worked. It seemed that ever since this sudden awakening he could analyse properties of whatever he touched and he could alter them based on whatever properties he learned that way. He quickly formulated a plan as he looked down on the ground and recalled his surroundings. He needed a rapid way to get rid of kidnappers cause if he took too long once he sprung into action, things could’ve ended poorly. So he secreted a bit of saliva and analysed its properties with his tongue. Then while keeping his hands on the ground he caused the platform near kidnappers turn to saliva like liquid which caught them by surprise and made them fall down. It seemed that 3 of the kidnappers got slightly injured, while 4th one got his leg stuck in a turbine and got it crushed. This gave policemen and heroes a chance to apprehend the villains once they were down. Kevin was very proud for his work and got thanked for his help by one of the heroes called Saltman once they found out that it was him who caused the villains to fall down. During his conversation with a hero, Kevin mentioned about his desire to be a hero but he didn’t know about his quirk until today. Hearing that Saltman gave him a recommendation letter to Acropolis academy - an education facility designed for developing heroes. Kevin of course accepted the invitation. His parents were very proud of him and gave him their full support. His mother gave him a gauntlet device which could shoot out whip like binding ropes while his father let him copy his muscle structure so that when needed he could have more physical strength. His preparations lasted for 2 years and at the age of 15 he finally entered Acropolis academy. And thus his journey begins. How will it go? Only time will tell. Resources Allowance, gasoline motorbike, a bag with rubber ball, steel ball, some carbon and tungsten rods he got from his mom, chloroform bottle, a spare mirror, a lighter, spray deodorant, water bottle. Equipment and Weaponry If given permission has a sword, dagger and a spear. If not then he at least carries a staff with him. Specialisations Whip, rope mastery, decent hand to hand combat with some weapons though he isn'tt an expert in them, he likes to plan his fights. Quirk Type Emitter. Property manipulation. Kevin can analyse physical, chemical and biological properties of whatever he touches. This analysis range can be extended via objects he holds. The furthest he can go is 10 meters. Once analysed, he can memorise the properties he learned. With same method touch/object conduit method he can alter other things properties but only to those he knows. He needs to know both the object he alters and wanted properties in order to change them. It takes 3 second for Kevin to analyse unknown substance and 1 seconds to alter it. He needs to copy properties in rp. While he can maintain property shift for other things permanently, this only works for things he is touching, holding or carrying, once altered object leaves his range, it regains its original properties after 5 turns of no contact with Kevin, he also can only only keep property shift on his own body for 6 turns before the need of 3 turn cooldown for his body to to recover from the manipulation strain. The limit to the size he can alter at the same time is 5 cubic meters. He can have 5 things memorised at the time. He can't copy living things aside from himself or his father and he can’t copy barriers yet. The things he have copied so far is his father's body physiology which gives him 10kn punches 12 kN kicks and 45mph running speed as well as 500 kg lifting strength and 250kg gripping strength. There is no point in keeping track of other properties here as he keeps changing them as situation demands it. Crop-out. Kevin can now copy and alter a part of an object as long as the part doesn't exceed his initial copy/alter limit (the object can be bigger than the cap but he will only be able to copy/alter as his stats dictate aka 5m^3 max, it can be less than 5m^3 ofc). He can't use this on his body for now, if he alters a part of an object, this alteration only lasts for 2 turns if not held by Kevin. Weakness The fact that it takes him quite a while to analyse and alter properties can put him in danger cause others can take him down before he gets the chance to do the altering. This alteration delay also makes it so he can’t simply alter every blow he takes cause the damage occurs faster than he can alter attack. Also because of his properties learning principle it can get quite dangerous if he wants to copy a more dangerous substance or whatever. He needs to be careful about property shifting himself. If he copies or alters 3 properties in 3 turns, he gets a headache that cause a quirk disable meaning he can't copy or alter for 2 turns, aka quirk disable on a following turn. Copying and altering are considered 2 separate progress bars here. He retains properties he has. Category:New Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students